


Kill the Lights

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictions:</p><p>4) Who sets up the Christmas lights and who holds the ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Lights

“Why do I have to hold the goddamn ladder?”  
  
“So that I don’t fall and break something.”  
  
“But this is effort I don’t have. I still have presents to wrap.”  
  
“You mean, I still have your presents to wrap.”  
  
“We don’t need Christmas lights.”  
  
“Nonsense!”  
  
Tate sighed and leaned on the ladder. He’d finally moved in with his boyfriend of seven months, and it was exhausting. Did Ben really need to spend the whole day putting Christmas lights up? It wasn’t like there were many people who could admire them.  
  
“Can we not go inside, watch crappy Christmas movies and sip cocoa?”  
  
Ben merely stared down with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“You were the one who wanted to decorate the house, Tate.”  
  
“The inside of the house! Not spend my Saturday afternoon doing this. I was gonna see Addy today.”  
  
“Well once we’re done invite her round. I’m sure she’d love to see them.”  
  
Tate glared at him as he went back to work. Smart ass. He always had to be the one with the good ideas. Pouting, Tate tilted his head, watching Ben work. He grinned, seeing how Ben’s shirt rode up, revealing bare skin. Carefully, the younger started climbing the ladder.  
  
“Why’s the ladder rock- OH.”  
  
Ben cut off his question as he felt Tate’s lips press against the bare skin on show.  
  
“Well hello there.”  
  
“Hi. I got bored.”  
  
They grinned at each other and Ben laughed.  
  
“Alright alright. It’s half done right now. We’ll go downstairs, have a cup of cocoa, cuddle on the couch, and then Addy can come round. Does that seem fair?”  
  
Tate grinned and stretched up for a kiss before scrambling back down the ladder, glad to have gained a single victory to Ben’s seven arguments that holiday season.


End file.
